Falling for the First Time
by canadian-whitegirl
Summary: Pacey & Joey because they are perfect. It starts during season 3, and everything leading up to there is as seen on TV. Pacey is developing feelings for Joey Potter, and fears expressing them. Trying to do what's best for the greater good he says nothing to Joey, but when she senses he has something to say she makes him say it. Rated M for smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for the First Time**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the beloved Dawson's Creek. **

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first Dawson's Creek story so be kind, but by all means I can take criticism so fire away. I love Joey & Pacey together. This story picks up at the end of "****The Valentine's Day Massacre" where Pacey is teaching Joey to drive. Everything leading up to this is the same as viewed by everyone with a taste in television. **

**~ Joey ~**

I stood awaiting anything to come out of his mouth. The silence that consumed the Potter B&B porch was beginning to get to me. I waited a moment longer for his words before speaking, "So, are we all finished here?"

"No, actually there is something else," he stated firmly from the porch. What is just me, or was Pacey Witter nervous? "It's just something I've been meaning to tell you," he spoke with slight trepidation now.

"Uh look, Joey-" he stumbled over his words slightly before regaining his confidence, "you're lingering on your clutch. I know you think you're just easing into the gear, but it's not a good idea. It's going to do a lot of damage to your transmission. So I was thinking if you wanted to, I could show you."

"Now?" I asked smiling at what had just happened. He clearly came here with other intentions, but I let it be. Typically the Potter stubborn gene got the best of me, certainly with Pacey, but not this time.

"Yeah, if you'd like," He said with a grin. Convincing himself completely that I bought his cover up. We made our way over to blue truck I had begun to hate. He talked my through it the first few times with more success than not. He bid goodbye after an hour or so without another word, besides those to do with driving.

I entered the B&B with a small smile still lingering on my lips. Driving wasn't so bad when you had the right teacher. Bessie poked her head around the corner from the kitchen, "So what was that?"

I shrugged looking at the food set out on the table for breakfast, "Nothing, Pacey just wanted to teach me to drive."

Bessie shook her head before calling everyone to the table, but before everyone entered she looked my way, "I don't know what it is with the two of you, but I never know what to expect."

**~ Pacey ~**

Doug's words resounded in my head a thousand times as I ventured farther from Joey that morning. I couldn't help but wonder if I gave her butterflies too. Why did it even matter? As I told Doug, the whole town would become some hellish shadow of itself if I admitted it.

I wandered in the direction of home, but ran into Doug before arriving, "So Dougie scouting out any cute boys lately?"

Doug rolled his eyes at my running joke, it just never got old, "You know what Pace, maybe you're not worthy of that young beauty. Your jokes really aren't that funny, and some may call you a liar."

Subconsciously I became defensive, "Hey! You have no idea whether I am worthy of Potter or not."

Doug grinned at my revelation, while I cursed myself for it. "So it is Miss Josephine that has stolen your heart. Although, I don't know how I hadn't figured it out, I mean how many other girls have you ever fought so much with."

I smile came to my lips as I quoted Potter herself, "You've got to read between the banter."

Doug shook his head once more, "That girl may very well be the death of Pacey Witter. Where were you this morning?"

I chuckled lightly thinking of what I almost did, "I went to see her. I almost said something, I must have still been drunk."

Doug patted my shoulder with an amused smile, "You may not have said it today brother, but you will."

I said goodbye to Officer Doug before continuing home. I stopped for coffee along the way, but despite the caffeine I still thought I was dreaming when I saw Joey Potter on my porch. "Potter, didn't I already have to suffer your presence this morning?"

She gave a small smile, "Pace cute the crap. Why were you at my place this morning?"

I groaned, internally of course, "What do you mean Jo?"

"I mean, you clearly showed up at my doorstep this morning for some other reason than driving lessons," she said as I stood in front of her on the porch. She sighed when I gave my answer.

"I wanted to sort out what happened last night. I know I was drunk, but I acted like and idiot."

I almost lost myself in how adorable she looked when perplexed, "No Pacey, I meant after that. I asked if that was all. You had a very distinct answer, but the explanation was less than great. I tried to let it go, because despite my thoughts on people looking after you Witter, I still think you know what's best for you, but I just can't. In all honesty-"

I cut her off before she rambled her way into oblivion, "Potter, quit yapping. I did, but as you said I know what's best for me."

She was beginning to glare in my direction, "Pacey, if you have something to say to me then say it."

I tried to distract from the situation that could only get worse from here. "Potter, I'm trying to something for the greater good here, and you're making it harder."

"Oh, so now you're the good guy Pace? It doesn't work like that. You have something to say I know you do," Joey was angry now. We had moved beyond the banter that often brought a smile to my face.

I pointed a finger in her direction subconsciously, "Joey you can't tell me what to do. Whether I have something to say or not doesn't matter."

Well now I had done it, I had officially pissed off Joey Potter for the second time in 24 hours. She scowled at me before going to walk away. At the last second I caught her arm, "Joey, you know I didn't mean it."

She didn't turn to face me, but she didn't walk away either. I pulled her back to face me prepared to tell her I had something to say, but instead I cupped her face gently before kissing her pouting lips softly. God, that pout did strange things to me.

"What the hell was that?" She said in a near whisper still standing with my thumb still on her cheek, and the other around her waist. I couldn't form a coherent thought let alone sentence so I kissed her again. This time she saw it coming, and looked down slightly to avoid it.

I could feel my heart pounding hard in my chest. She continued looking down at our feet on my porch, "Pacey I need an explanation."

I sighed kissing the top of her head without even realizing it. The little gasp she ket out didn't escape me, and actually made me crack a smile, "Well Potter, there is usually only one reason kissing happens." I tried to create a tone that portrayed banter, but it failed.

"Pace, what are you trying to tell me here?" Joey said quietly without lifting her head.

I let out a small chuckle realizing this may have been one of the calmest moments we had ever shared, but at the same time I could hear my heart pounding, and my mind was racing a mile a minute.

**~ Joey ~**

I heard his small chuckle, but couldn't quite figure out what it meant. Pacey stood with both arms wrapped around my waist keeping very little distance between our bodies. He finally cleared his throat, "Potter, I don't know what to tell you here other than the god's honest truth."

I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was scared of what I might do, I couldn't trust myself. The Potter stubbornness wouldn't let me look at him again, because if I did, I might just kiss him.

"What is the truth Pace?"

He removed he last bit of space between us and I allowed him to lift my head to see his face, "The truth is Potter that I might just like you, and I really don't know what I'm going to do."

I could feel both our hearts beating out of our chests, "Pacey, I-"

"Joey unless what you're about to say isn't going to break my pounding heart then I suggest you stop right there," Pacey said quietly with little space between us.

I looked him in the eyes, and as much as my head was screaming to run I didn't. I closed the gap between us bringing my arms up to pull me closer. I stood on my toes letting him kiss me softly. We broke apart, but stayed forehead to forehead. I could see our heavy breath in the frigid winter air.

"Maybe we should go indoors before you freeze Potter. We wouldn't want you to get grumpy," Pacey said pulling me inside.

"I don't think I could be grumpy after that," I whispered to myself, but he heard me. He squeezed my hand as we weaved through his empty home on our way to his bedroom. "Listen Witter, you can't just have your wicked way with me now."

He laughed, "You'd like that wouldn't you Josephine."

I sighed in relief as we returned to typical banter. It was strange to think that it was almost my biggest fear after what just happened. We certainly cannot go back, but I was not willing to let that part of us change. That is, if this was going somewhere.

"You know what Pacey, maybe I would, but I thought you weren't going to do this. Something about the greater good?" I suggested hoping in the back of my mind he was going to kiss me again, although I wouldn't admit it.

"Do what Jo? This?" He asked pulling me flush against him, and kissing me softly. "Screw the greater good," he whispered before kissing me again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the beloved Dawson's Creek.**

**AN: Hey, hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be or where it's going at this point. We'll see, and I hope you all stick around for the ride. Enjoy chapter 2.**

**~ Joey ~**

My head was spinning as I removed my outdoor attire in Pacey's bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed, and I could feel him watching me. The strangest thought occurred to me, I didn't mind that he looked at me.

I stood in front of him with my hand on his shoulders as he looked up at me with hope in his big blue eyes. I couldn't help my heart melted at the sight. It was almost as if that first kiss between us had brought her to this epiphany. It sounded so lame that I would never allow herself to say it out loud.

"What are we doing Jo?" He asked looking at me with a look I had never quite seen on Pacey Witter's face. It was somewhere between nervous and loving, and all I could do was melt into his lap. Typical I'm awkward and insecure, but something Pacey did made me feel confident.

"I don't know Pace, but it damn well feels right," I said with a smile while straddling him.

He chuckled, "Potter, you never seise to surprise me. I might just have to keep you."

"Keep me?" I asked cocking a eyebrow with a grin that only made Pacey smile too. I kissed him once more softly again, because someone each kiss was better than the last. He removed me from his lap, and set me nearly two feet away from him. The grin faded from my face and quickly became a pout.

He shook his head, "Sweetheart you have to stay over there until we can finish talking, because honestly if you were any closer I wouldn't be talking."

I looked at him with flushed cheeks, "What did you call me?"

His face flushed red while he smiled, "Sweetheart?" I smiled even bigger this time, and for the first time in my life I understood the Witter charm. I giggled quietly, and was almost astonished by myself.

"Did I just hear Joey Potter giggle?" He asked with a grin coming closer to me. I shook my head trying to hide it, and he came closer. I leaned forward to kiss him, but he reached his hands for my sides.

He tickled me which only made me screech and squirm. "Pacey, stop! Please Pace," I said in between the involuntary sounds I was making.

"Pacey? What is going on in there?" His mother called down the hall when she heard the ruckus after entering the front door. We both stopped and I fixed my shirt before she entered.

"Oh hi Joey." She closed the door and left again, I guess that was the perk of being the enemy for so long. No one really cared much what happened behind closed doors.

Pacey eyed the door where his mother was standing moments ago before shaking his head. I look at him with a shy smile, "Pace we really do need to talk."

"Oh look who wants to talk now," Pacey said with a teasing tone. He smirked before leaning back against his headboard next to me.

"Pace, what are we doing?" I asked with a quiet voice laying my head down on his shoulder.

"I believe I already asked that very question Miss Potter," Pace said with a a soft tone I had only heard on very rare occasions. I moved to intertwine my fingers with his, and sighed at the comfort it brought.

"Miss Potter doesn't have an answer, just hopes," I said without even thinking.

I felt him smile, "What might those be Jo? As long as they aren't Dawson, I should be okay."

"Watch it Pace. I hope this is more than physical, you're not so bad most of the time," I said softly. This is the calmest we've ever been with each other, and I'm not sure if the thought comforted me or scared me.

"Joey, I like you alright. I like you a lot, and if it weren't for other things I would have realized it and said it long ago," He said rubbing his thumb over my hand. I closed my eyes imagining this as a real relationship. The more I thought of it, the more I smiled.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a nervous Pacey, "Jo, it'd be nice if you had a reply to that one."

I giggled only slightly, "Sorry, I want a relationship Pace. Does that scare you?"

Pacey turned his head to look at me as I lifted my head from his shoulder. He grinned while pulling me in for a kiss, "Jo, that's never going to scare me. I want it too."

I felt my whole stomach fill with butterflies. I could feel my face heat and turn red. I draped my am across his toned stomach, and snuggled into him. He chuckled at my sudden desire for snuggles.

"Joey, we're not done talking here," He said to me, but I wasn't moving. This time my Potter stubbornness would keep me near him, in contrast to the remainder of my life.

"I know Pace, but don't make me move," I almost whined to appeal to his sense of compassion. He shock his head at me, but never made me move. His hand trailed up and down my back carelessly.

**~ Pacey ~**

I was still slightly amazed that Joey felt something towards me. I held her closely and silently prayed that she didn't want to move, "Jo, I know this seems childish, but are you ready for everyone to know about us."

"Pace, can we just see how a few dates go before we run around announcing it," Joey asked me in a meek voice. She was afraid I was going to be mad. I certainly wasn't mad, to be honest I wasn't quite ready to face Dawson.

"Of course Jo, whatever you want," I said in a soft tone while kissing her head softly. She sighed contently, and it was now sinking in that I actually got the girl. I moved to kiss Joey, and she wiggled so I was overtop of her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer. After several minutes I pulled away and kissed her forehead. She smiled bringing me back in for a another kiss. I smiled at how great it was to make out with Joey Potter.

Suddenly my door burst open, figuring it was only my family I rolled off of Joey to see what they wanted. Only it was my family, it was Dawson. Joey sat up quickly and fidgeted with her hands nervously. I sat up beside her with a guilty look on my face while Dawson looked angry.

"Joey, what the hell is this?" Dawson asked her in a loud tone. She cowered slightly in my direction. I put my hand on her back to try to comfort her in the least. She tilted her head towards me slightly with a worried look on her face. All I wanted was to make her feel better, but I didn't think Dawson would have liked that.

"Dawson, calm down man," I said trying to be reasonable. Joey looked petrified, and I was unsure why. Sure Dawson was mad but he wasn't scary in the least. I did my best to rub her back without drawing attention to it, because it wouldn't help.

"Do not tell me to calm down. I came here looking for Joey because Bessie said she was here. I cannot fathom why after last night. You're a dick Pacey."

I was trying so hard to keep my anger under control for Joey's sake, but apparently she wanted to fight. "You know what Dawson, why do you give a damn why I'm here? Pacey and I are allowed to hang out without you. We may not have always gotten along, but we've come a long ways this year."

I smiled at her feisty attitude towards Dawson. So many times it had been directed at me, and it was nice to finally see it directed at Dawson. Dawson caught my smile with a pointed finger, "What the hell are you smiling at Witter? Are you taking advantage of Joey?"

The smile faded quickly, "Back off man. She has a right to do whatever she wants. She doesn't live off of your approval."

She placed a supportive hand on my leg. I was fairly certain I heard Dawson growl, "Pacey, you and I are no longer friends. Joey, I'll see you later."

Dawson turned to leave, but Joey grabbed his arm, "Dawson, you can't seriously only be mad at Pacey. I'm just as much at fault here."

Dawson rolled his eyes in disbelief. Joey dropped his arm, and crawled onto my lap. She immediately began to make out with me, and who was I to stop her? I know she was proving a point, but it was a point that needed to be made.

After leaving us both breathless she turned her head towards Dawson, "Well there you have it."

Dawson rolled his eyes, "You two are delusional to think this is going to work. Don't come crawling back to me when this thing calls apart."

Joey never moved from my lap, and proceeded to glare Dawson out the door. He slammed my bedroom door, and she let out a huge sigh. I knew right now Joey was angry, but it wouldn't be long before she was simply upset. She slumped in my arms, and I knew the anger was gone.

"Pace, what just happened?" Joey asked me with worry and sadness. I pulled her close kissing the tip of her nose then her lips. She responded, but I could tell she was upset.

I pulled away with a small sigh, "I'm not sure Jo, but we'll figure it out. Telling Dawson was going to be a big deal, but now it's over."

She looked at me sadly, "And it didn't go over well at all. Pace I still want this, but what if it turns everyone's lives upside down."

I smiled at her lovingly, "Joey, this whole town could die as a reaction to us, and I would still feel the same way."

She laughed at what she thought was a joke, "Pace, I'm sorry I jumped you to prove a point."

I kissed her cheek softly with a smile, "Potter if that's how you prove a point then by all means prove your point anytime you like Darling."

She laughed hugging me tightly, and I couldn't help but hug her back tighter. In such a short time she had become one the most important things to me, and any chance I got I wasn't letting go. She went to move, but never let go, "Pacey, you going to let go anytime soon?"

I shook my head, "Never, this is it Potter. You're stuck with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the beloved Dawson's Creek. **

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story. I sure like writing it. If you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Thanks for reviewing and keep them coming! I really enjoy it. Have a good day & enjoy chapter 3.**

**~ Joey ~**

"Pacey watch it, Bessie doesn't know that we're together. If she sees her hand lingering on my ass she will have my head," I snapped at Pacey throwing his hand away from my ass.

"Jo, she's going to find out soon anyways so why even bother? Besides, your ass is just so fine that I can't seem to keep my hands off of it," He said with a smirk.

I glared at him in warning and he raised his hands in defeat. He winked at me before we entered the B&B. Bessie was setting up dinner for everyone when we came in. She smiled, "Hey guys, where's Dawson?"

I cringed, and I'm sure Pacey did as well. I shrugged, "Something about a school project. He really wanted to get it done."

Pacey nodded along in agreement while Bessie eyed us both, "Okay well are you staying Pacey? We really would love to have you since you two are seemingly best friends since last weekend."

I turned to Pacey who was standing behind me, "If you want to stay you're more than welcome. It's probably a good idea so then I can help you with school afterwards in my room."

He tried to suppress a grin while nodding at Bessie, "I'd love that Bess. Although I'm not sure I'd call young Potter over here my best friend."

Bessie laughed, "Typical Joey and Pacey, always around each other, but never admitting friendship."

We both laughed slightly before retreating to my bedroom. I closed the door quietly behind me while Pacey scooped me up, "So I'm not your best friend eh? Well that's a shame because I would call you mine. That's okay though, but maybe I'll call Dawson over for dinner."

He smirked at me shaking his head, "You will do no such thing, and you know that you're my best friend. You're the one that's insistent on keeping up charades in front of Bessie."

I laughed kissing him hard on the mouth. He pushed me up against the door, and moved his lips down my neck slowly. I fought back a whimper, and let my hands trail across his stomach just under the bottom of his shirt.

He moved back to my mouth after leaving at least one hickey on my neck, not that this was a first. I let out a quiet moan into his mouth when his hand slid over my chest. He smiled kissing me once more before detaching himself.

I smiled at him still trying to return my breathing to normal, "We've got to get ourselves under control."

Pacey smirked pressing me up against the wall with his body, "And you want that because?"

I kissed him quickly, "Because we said we didn't want to get carried away too soon."

He kissed my neck then whispered in my ear, "Does that make you want to get carried away with me Miss Potter?"

I pushed him back, and moved to sit on a nearby chair, "Pace come on, that's not fair, you I want you, but we made a decision, and I plan on sticking to it."

Pacey smirked standing in front of me, "Sorry what was that? Did you say you want me?"

Bessie called us for dinner from the kitchen and I stood looking him dead in the eyes, "Don't mock me boy, or I will prolong getting carried away."

Pacey smirked as I walked away, "As if you could resist Potter."

We made it to the kitchen before I could answer him, and we sat with everyone at the table without another word. We ate dinner quietly, and occasionally Pacey's leg or hand would find mine. Bessie eyed us both carefully for majority of the meal.

When Pacey winked in my direction Bessie nearly burst out of her seat, and the one man staying at the Potter B&B tonight looked at her with alarm. Bessie looked at us with a smirk, "You two are dating. I knew it."

The man I only knew as Mr. Robertson laughed, "You didn't know? I saw it the moment they walked in the room. I mean he looks at her as if she is the most important thing in the world to him. You can see how much he loves her just by the way smiles at her."

Pacey squeezed my hand under the table, and I smiled. Bessie continued to smirk while Bodie simply shook his head. Bessie looked at me in her motherly way, "Why didn't you tell me? These are things a guardian should know."

I laughed, "Bess, does it really matter? Yeah, I guess you can say we're dating."

Pacey shook his head, "Jo, there is no guessing here. We are dating, I mean did I not just take you skating? I'd call that a date, especially considering what-"

I turned to him, "Pace, honey, we can talk about this later."

Bessie laughed, "Well this should be great. Who else knows about your little charade?"

Pacey sighed, "Doug and Dawson know, but that's it so don't open your mouth just yet Bessie."

Bessie nodded with a knowing look. She knew why Dawson wasn't here tonight, and it wasn't because of a school project. Bessie then smirked, "So about this school project thing that you two are supposedly going to be doing after dinner, what's it about?"

I cringed internally, and this was all the reason I needed to hide my relationship from Bessie. Mr. Robertson laughed casually, "Looks like you two are busted."

I smiled in his direction, "Oh Bessie will probably kick him out after he takes his last bite Mr. Robertson."

Bessie scowled, "Joey that isn't funny. Pacey is welcome here as long as I trust him. Right now that is the case."

I looked at her with a small smile, "Thanks Bess, Pace let's go outside for a second."

Bessie quickly retracted her forthcoming comments while I stood from the table, and Pacey followed me out the front door. I stopped on the porch with my arms across my chest keeping me warm. Pacey hung his jacket over my shoulders, and a wrapped it close to my body.

"I know I was a jerk back there Pace. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean anything by it." I said in a defeated tone.

Pacey wrapped his arms around my waist holding my close, "Jo, I'm not mad. I guess I just want to know why we're still hiding this, and what 'I guess we're dating' means."

"Pacey, you know how I feel. Why are you pushing this to be a public matter?" I asked almost irritated. He sighed dropping his arms from around me. I shivered from the loss of heat.

"Well Joey, because that's what a real relationship is," Pacey said in an unaffectionate tone.

"I know that Pacey, but do I really want the whole town knowing our business? Not a chance in hell. I've lived through that before," I said reflecting on many occasions in my past.

Pacey nodded understanding my point, but was still not convinced. "I understand that Joey, but if we're in this together then it shouldn't matter. Besides if anyone breathes wrong in your direction I will gladly pay them a visit."

I smiled knowing how protective Pacey was, and he made multiple good points. Bessie knew and so did Dawson, so what was holding me back? I stepped towards him snaking my hands around his waist under his shirt.

He gasped, "Jeez Potter, you've got cold hands."

I laughed sliding them in his back pockets, "Well then you're just going to have to let me warm them up on your ass. It is so hot after all."

Pacey smirked leaning down to kiss my temple before whispering in my ear, "Jo, your hands are welcome on my ass anytime."

I shivered at his hot breath on my neck. He kissed my neck several times before we pulled apart and went back inside. Bessie gave me a look, but never said a word about going to my bedroom. I closed the door softly behind me with a smile.

"I think Bessie was rooting for us from the start there Jo," Pacey said with a small chuckle.

I shrugged laying down next to him on my bed. We snuggled together, "Well she always seems to know what's best for me."

Pacey grinned when I looked up at him happily, "Joey Potter did you just openly admit that I'm good for you?"

I nodded kissing his cheek, "Yes, as much as I hate to admit it. You're good for me Pace. I need you around. You never let me down."

I saw the pride in his face, but behind it were the small insecurities. I kissed him softly, "I know that look Pace, would you stop worrying about screwing this up. I'm happy Pace, you're more than what I could have ever asked for."

He nodded, "Thanks Jo, but I don't want to lose you."

I shook my head snuggling my face into his neck, "I'm not going anywhere Pacey Witter. You, my love, are stuck with me."

He squeezed my waist where he held me tightly, "God Jo, I have no idea why I waited so long for this. You're perfect, and I don't think I'll ever deserve you."

"You're more than worthy Pace. You are one of the bravest, and most inspiring people I've ever met. I know you'll always be there if I need you, and you'd protect me to the ends of the earth. All week I've been wondering what I did to deserve such a great guy."

Pacey looked at me with more love in his eyes than I had ever seen before. He kissed me softly still holding me close, "Josephine Potter you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, and you're wondering why I want you. You clearly don't see your own beauty."

I kissed his jaw affectionately before laying my head down on his chest. He rubbed my back thoughtlessly while we lay in a comfortable silence. I smiled thinking of everything Pacey means to me, and fell asleep in his arms.

**~ Pacey ~ **

I watched as she fell asleep in my arms, and I couldn't have felt more content. I soon fell asleep too only to be awoken a while later by Bessie tapping my shoulder. I smiled at her sleepily. I knew it was probably late, and she was sending me home. I gently placed a pillow under Joey's sleeping head, and pulled a blanket over her.

I followed Bessie out of Joey's room, but not before kissing her forehead goodnight. I closed Joey's door behind me as Bessie spoke, "It's nearly 2 in the morning if you want to call home and tell them you're staying here I will let you sleep on the couch."

I nodded thanking Bessie. I called home leaving a message on the answering machine. No one much cared, but just so they didn't get angry with me. Bessie set some blankets on the couch for me, and I thanked her once more before crashing on her couch that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the beloved Dawson's Creek. **

**AN: I really hope everyone is enjoying this. Again, I'm always open to suggestions. I also really enjoy reviews, good or bad. This is chapter 4 for your entertainment purposes. Rock on.**

**~ Joey ~ **

I wandered out of my bedroom the next morning wrapped in my robe with a bad case of bed head. I mindlessly poured myself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table. I sipped my coffee while looking down at the table in front of me. I saw the note Bessie left on the fridge saying I was alone this morning.

I jumped when I heard someone shuffling around in the living room. Bessie wouldn't be back so soon, and no one was just going to show up at the B&B in February. I set my coffee down quietly grabbing a knife from the counter. I snuck around the corner preparing myself from the worst. I jumped when I saw Pacey folding blankets on the couch, "Pacey? You scared the shit out of me."

He turned around smiling at my hellish appearance, "Well good morning to you too Sweetheart."

I put the knife down fixing my hair best I could, "Did you sleep on the couch Pace?"

He nodded, "We both fell asleep in your room last night. It was late when Bessie woke me up so she said it was fine if I slept on the couch instead of going home."

I smiled silently thanking Bessie for the warning, "Well there's coffee in the kitchen. I'll be right back." I returned the knife to the kitchen before running down the hall to put my hair up best I could, replace my robe with a hoodie, and brush my teeth.

I came back into the kitchen to find Pacey making breakfast. I smiled wrapping my arms around him from behind, "What are you making me for breakfast?"

Pacey chuckled, "How does an omelette sound Jo?"

I moved back to the table with my coffee, "Sounds good, but uh no Veggies in mine. I like to keep breakfast strictly unhealthy."

Pacey laughed, "Alright Potter, whatever you want. So, how did you sleep?"

I smiled at how boyfriend like Pacey had become, "Good, how was the couch?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't know, but if Bessie asked it was alright. I slept with you most of the night."

I laughed, "Oh I see how it is, you slept in my bed without permission. What am I going to do with you?"

He smirked at my handing me breakfast before sitting down with me, "Well I knew there would be no other way I'd get to sleep with you."

I nearly choked on my omelette when he said that. I looked at him half shocked, "Pacey!"

He cowered away when I moved to hit him, "Sorry, it was a joke Joey."

I sighed looking at my breakfast in front of me, "Pace, I know your past and all, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet. I know how much that sucks for you, and I'm really sorry."

He looked at me with kind eyes, "Joey, stop. You know that's not why I'm with you so don't worry about it."

I felt a small pang in my chest, "So you don't even want me that way Pace?"

He dropped his utensils turning so I would face him in my seat, "Josephine Potter you know that is not what I meant either. You know goddamn well how much I want you, but I also understand that you're not ready. That's perfectly okay with me, and I am willing to wait as long as you need, but please don't think that I don't want you."

I nodded knowing I should have known that all along, and there is no reason I should be insecure. I tried to keep my thoughts together, but I only ended up thinking of being rejected in the past, and I started to panic.

"I don't want to be a prude, and I know that you have needs. I don't want you to lose interest because I won't give you what you want, and I really don't want you to cheat on me. I'm just not ready, and I guess that doesn't make any sense because I threw myself at Dawson, but then again he rejected me. I guess now I'm just-"

Pacey cut me off with a long kiss. I sighed into it finally relaxing, and Pacey held my face to really look at him, "I'm not going anywhere no matter how long it takes, and never in my life would I cheat on you Joey. Please have a little faith."

I nodded feeling stupid for my insecurities, "I'm sorry Pace, I know I sound stupid."

He shook his head at me, "It's never stupid if you're worried about it Jo. Just talk to me , and I will reassure you of anything your pretty little mind is worried about."

I nodded smiling at him before returning to my breakfast. I watched Pacey out of the corner of my eye smiling to myself about how great he was being. I had had so many worries and freak outs, but now they all seemed to fade because I knew Pacey would be there for me.

He picked our plates off the table, and put them in the sink. He came towards the table to kiss me softly, "I'm going to go home Jo. I'll call you later."

I pouted slightly, "Are you really going to go? I'll be here all alone, and I might get bored."

He rolled his eyes kissing me again, "No Joey, you have that project to finish. I know it's due tomorrow. Go do it, and if you finish in reasonable time then I'll take you out later."

I jumped up from the table kissing him goodbye quickly, "Okay, I'm going to do my project now. Call me in a few hours to tell me where you're taking me."

He laughed as he watched me skitter down the hallway to my bedroom. My bedroom door closed when I thought I heard Pacey say, "Bye Potter, I love you."

I hesitated closing the door, and stuck my head out instead, "Bye Witter, I'll see you soon." He shrugged on his coat and waved goodbye before disappearing out the front door.

**~ Pacey ~**

I went home, and flopped onto the couch. Mom walked by, "Pacey where have you been? I hope you didn't get into any trouble last night, that is the last thing we need around here."

I sighed, "No Ma, there was no trouble. Joey and I fell asleep, and when Bessie woke me it was too late to come home. I left you a message."

Mom sighed with lack of contentment before disappearing back into the kitchen again. I rolled off the couch, and snaked off to my bedroom without muttering another word to my family. I showered and moped around doing a little homework, but not much. I took a nap, and when I woke up I called Joey.

"Hello?" Joey said into the phone sweetly.

"Hey Sweetheart, how's your assignment going?" I asked with a smile.

"Hi Pace, I'm just finishing up. So have you figured out where you are taking me tonight? And Pace, if you don't want to go out tonight that's okay too. I mean I was thinking about it, and we spent all day together yesterday, and I saw you three days this week. No hard feelings if you're tired of me," she said quickly.

"Jo, of course I want to take you out tonight. If I had it my way then I'd see you everyday," I said with chuckle. I glanced at the time realizing it was nearly 4 in the afternoon.

"Okay Pace, how's about you pick me up in 3 hours? I've got to shower and get ready. Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked excitedly. I grinned at how much she looked forward to seeing me.

"No, but I will tell you that you should probably wear a dress," I said with a smile thinking of how great her legs are. I got lost in my own fantasies when she laughed.

"Alright Pace, I'll see you at 7. Can't wait, bye sweetheart," She said in a light voice.

"Bye love, I'll see you later," I said before hanging up. I smiled to myself thinking of how much I actually love this girl. Though I could never tell her. We've barely been together a week, and that would likely scare her away.

**~ Joey ~**

I flattened my dress while looking in the mirror. I wore a tight maroon dress with spaghetti straps. I heard the bell ring, and made quick way to the door. Pacey looked at me wide eyed, "Wow, when I pictured you in a dress I failed to imagine how perfect you really are."

I blushed hard, "Thank you Pacey." He stepped in closing the door behind him. He then picked up my long coat helping me into it. I smiled when he opened the door and gestured for me to go first.

"Wow Pacey, for such a boy you really are a gentleman when you want to be," I said with a smile. He held my hand carefully, with a smile.

He kissed me softly before whispering in my ear, "I'm going to ignore that dig in disguise because you're so hot."

I grinned getting into his truck, "Wow, you can't even take a compliment."

Pacey began backing out of the driveway, "Oh I learned from the best Ms. Josephine." We began driving away from the B&B, and made our way out of Capeside. I was questioning where we were headed when the truck began to slow in the middle of nowhere.

"Shit," Pacey said pulling over and turning the truck off.

I looked at him with concern, "Pacey, what's wrong? Did we break down? Pace, I didn't bring my phone. What are we going to do."

Pacey sighed putting on his four way flashers. He looked at me, "Get comfy Jo, we may be here a while."

I sighed looking at Pacey annoyed, "Are you serious Pace?"

He looked at me as if he were offended, "What Jo? Do you think I brought you out in a dress looking all nice so we could sit on the side of the road?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Pace I know this isnt your fault. I'm sorry, it's just going to be really cold that's all. We also have school tomorrow."

"Jo, we're not going to be stuck here forever. I'm going to go look under the hood and see if I can figure this out. Let me know if you need anything," He said getting out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the beloved Dawson's Creek. **

**AN: Hi guys! I really appreciate the support I've been getting. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I also hope you're enjoying reading it. Reviews may entice me to update faster, but you never know unless you try. Have a day as nice as your faces everyone, as I imagine you all have wonderful faces.**

The cold air that snuck in when Pacey opened the door gave me chills. He disappeared behind the hood of the truck. I waited patiently for him to come back. It seemed like hours later when he got back in the car with me.

"Pace, it's really cold. What are we going to do?" I asked shivering slightly. Winters in Capeside were bitterly cold, and we're not fit for dresses.

He gestured for me to come closer, and I snuggled into his side. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sighed as it brought me some warmth from his body.

"Jo, I honestly don't know when someone is going to drive by here. This isn't a busy road. I'm sorry I screwed up so bad tonight. I was really looking forward to taking you out. You're very pretty, and I would have been okay with showing you off," Pacey said sweetly with a joking tone at the end. I laughed when he kissed my forehead thoughtfully.

"I'm not an object to be own there Pace, I don't get to be shown off."

"On the contrary my dear. You are a most beautiful woman, and you are all mine. Any man would be happy to be me in this instance," Pacey said kissing me softly.

"Thank you Pace, I know this night is not what you planned but I still love spending time with you," I shivered against him while a spoke softly. I could nearly see my breath in the cold air.

"Jo, are you really that cold? I mean I know you're cold, but how cold are you?" Pacey asked rubbing his hands up and down my arms to warm me up.

My teeth chattered quietly, and I shrugged, "I'm pretty cold Pace. It's the middle of winter."

He laughed shrugging off his coat to put it around my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off, "No Pace, you're going to get hypothermia if you take that off. You're very cute sweater is not going to keep you warm."

"Sweetheart, I'd rather you be warm than me. I will be just fine. Besides if it gets too cold then we can just get closer," Pacey joked letting his mind wander momentarily. I could see it on his face.

"Pacey, you're a genius! That's exactly it. Take off your clothes!" I said remembering the biology class last year where we discussed body heat.

"Josephine this is no the time, nor the place to seduce me. Besides, that wasn't a very inviting invitation," Pacey teased me with a smirk.

I shook my head, "Body heat Pacey. We need to trap all of our body heat together. Get undressed and then we can snuggle under our coats and stuff."

He nodded, "I think I have a blanket in the trunk come to think of it. I'll grab it."

He ran from the trunk and back grabbing a chilled blanket, but a blanket none the less. I shrugged my coat off, and then my dress. I left my thin underwear and bra on. I laid down on the bench seat while Pacey slipped off his slacks.

He snuggled in next to me draping his coat over us after his sweater. He unfolded the blanket covering us both thoroughly before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

He kissed me softly, "Is that going to warm you up any more Potter? If it will I can certainly continue."

My nearly naked body pressed against his nodded before I could form a thought. There was something so powerful than came from seeing, and holding, Pacey's toned body. Before we were together I never really took notice, but damn that boy had it going for him.

He kissed me softly letting his hands roam up my sides cupping my face softly. I smiled when he kissed my nose, and he whispers softly, "Jo, this might be totally ridiculous, but I really want to do more than kiss you right now."

I nodded, "Me too."

He smiled lovingly, and kissed me slowly, "Tell me to stop okay Jo, I don't want to ruin this."

I shook my head, "You won't." He kissed me again letting his arms roam my body, whole my hands knotted in his hair. His lips met my neck while he reached his hand to unhook my bra.

**~ Pacey ~**

I carefully ridded Joey of her bra while letting my hand find her breast, and encasing it slowly. I heard Joey whimper softly while only made things hotter. I kissed her passionately, but never harshly. She let her hands roam my waistline carefully and slowly.

Moving so she lay directly underneath me. I kissed her neck then her chest slowly moving down her stomach. She sighed contently when my hands moved over her breasts softly. I looked at her when I reached her cute lacy underwear. She nodded willingly when I went to remove them.

I took a moment to really see the Joey Potter who was so vulnerable and willing in front of me. She looked afraid for a moment when I stopped, "What's wrong Pace?"

I moved to kiss her while gently laying myself on top of her, "Nothing love, I was just admiring you."

She pushed her pelvis towards mine and letting a moan escape her lips into mine, "Pace, that's lovely and all, but could we move on?"

I laughed causing a reaction from both of us, "Yes Jo." I moved slowly down her body kissing her every second. I was careful when I reached her centre, and slid my finger along her slit. She was begging to be touched.

I moved a finger inside her eliciting a long moan from her lips. The sound was heavenly, and when I pressed my thumb to her clit the sounds only intensified. It took only minutes before she withered in my hands sighing my name in release.

I laid down beside her kissing her forehead after licking my fingers clean. She sighed rolling towards me with a thin layer of moisture across her skin. She began reaching her hands to move my boxers away, and kissed my chest several times.

I took her shoulders softly, "Jo, you know you don't have to. Come on, that wasn't the point of this."

She shook her head at me without any words. She pushed my to lay flat back on the bench seat while she moved her hand to my erection. I gasped when her minuscule hand around me. She smirked moving her hand slowly at first. My eyes closed in pleasure when she began moving. I felt her tongue flick the tip of my dick, and it only caused a deep groan from the base of my throat. Feeling Joey's mouth around my dick nearly pushed me over the edge, "Oh my god Joey."

She bobbed her head quickly bringing me to climax, and before I could stop her she was swallowing it all. She crawled back up beside me meekly snuggling in between the seat and me. I covered us both keeping in all the body heat between us. She kissed my shoulder softly when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Jo, you are perfect in every way you know that?" I said quietly kissing her soft brown curls.

She looked at me with a hesitant smile, "So I did alright?"

I laughed, "Sweetheart there is nothing more I could have asked of you. Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah it's just a lot to take in that's all. I never thought I was so ready for that."

I kissed her lovingly. I heard a car pull up nearby. I quickly jumped up putting on only my pants, and coat. I kissed Joey leaving her to stay warm while I went to see who had stopped. I got closer to the vehicle only to realize it was Dawson's father's.

Mitch walked towards me, "Pacey is that you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Leery. Joey and I broke down a few hours ago."

Mitch nodded, "Well do you want a ride back into town? Dawson and I are headed that way."

I nodded hesitantly knowing I had to get Joey out of the cold more than anything. I would suffer through a ride with Dawson any day to keep Joey safe. Mitch nodded in return.

"Alright well I'll go grab Joey from the car, and we'll be right over. Thanks Mr. Leery," I said politely before retreating back to the vehicle. I opened the door and Joey was just sliding her dress over her hips. I smiled at how even when it was so dark I could barely see her she was still stunning to me.

"Pace, are we going home or what?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Yeah Jo, it's actually Dawson and his father. So we'll ride back to town with them, and I can come back for the car tomorrow after school."

She nodded slowly while her smile faded, "Alright, but please can we just avoid any conversation with Dawson. I don't want to start anything with him in front of Mitch."

I smiled softly at her, "Joey, you know I wouldn't do that to you. Come on, my only concern right now is getting you home safely."

She climbed out of the truck with apprehension. I sighed, "Jo, I know this isn't perfect, but I need to get you out of the cold. I don't want you to get sick."

She turned to me just before we got in the car with a smirk, "I wasn't cold 10 minutes ago."

I laughed opening the door for her, and we both settled into the back seat of Dawson's truck. He didn't turn around, or say a word to us. Joey sat in the middle close to me, resting a hand on my leg for support.

"Dawson, say hello to your friends," Mitch said with confusion. Clearly Dawson had not told his family that we were having a rough patch lately. I don't blame Dawson, I just think it's time he get over it.

"Dad, these two could never be my friends. They only pretended for as long as I can remember, right guys?" Dawson said in a snarky tone without looking at any of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the beloved Dawson's Creek. **

**AN: Well I now have a few ideas about what I can do with this story. I know I left the end of the last chapter with a few questions. I assure you these will all be sorted out momentarily. Enjoy chapter 6 & enjoy your day.**

**~ Joey ~**

I felt the tears well in my eyes when Dawson spewed venomous words towards Pacey and I. Mitch was slightly shocked by Dawson's statement, "What are you talking about Dawson?"

He laughed, "Why don't you ask Pacey, I mean he is the cause of all this because I know Joey wouldn't willingly do this."

Mitch looked even more confused, "Will someone please explain what is going on here?"

I let a small tear roll down my face, and Pacey took immediate notice. He pulled me into him and ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't move or say a word, but Pacey finally spoke up, "I'm sorry Dawson, you know neither of us meant it. We don't need to do this now. You can hash out your feelings for me later."

He laughed, "Trying to be the good guy Pace? It's never going to work. You will screw it up, and you will lose her. She will come crawling back to me, and we will leave you in the dust."

Mitch jumped in before Pacey could reply, "Dawson! I don't know what's going on here, but do not talk to your best friend that way."

I pulled away from Pacey and wiped my stray tears, "Mitch I'm sorry they're fighting. It's my fault, and I shouldn't have come between them. I told Dawson when we broke up that I needed to be alone, but then Pacey and I-"

Mitch stopped me there, "I understand now Joey. Dawson you can't be mad; people can't always explain their feelings."

Pacey nodded, "I know it sucks Dawson. I don't even know how it happened. One day Joey stopped being the little girl from down the creek."

Dawson threw his head back against the seat, "The part that gets me is how Joey could ever be with you. She deserves so much more."

I was shocked by Dawson's harsh comment, but before I could open my mouth Pacey had jumped in, "You think I don't know that? I know she deserves more than me, but for some unknown reason she chose me. That's something you're going to have to deal with Dawson."

I stepped in when things got heated, "Will you both just stop it?! I am the only one who has any say in what I deserve. Dawson, I'm sorry things turned out this way, but you can't seriously hate the both of us forever. We're still your best friends whether we end up together or not. Pacey, would you just drop that stupid act you have going. I seriously believe you're more than good enough for me, so why don't you believe it?"

Mitch turned into the Potter B&B. I jumped out of the car while leaving both boys stunned inside. I turned to Mitch, "I'm sorry about this, but thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it."

Mitch nodded smiling sympathetically. I wasn't sure why Mitch felt the need to be nice. I basically broke his son's heart. I turned to retreat to the house when Pacey jumped out of the truck after me. I kept walking, but Pacey managed to stop me outside. We silently watched Dawson and his father retreat from our sight.

"Joey wait," Pacey pleaded when I turned to walk into the house.

I stopped turning to him angry, "What do you want Pacey? I think everything is out in the open now. Clearly you don't trust me enough to know that I'm not just going to walk out on you."

He slumped his shoulders, "Joey come on, it's got very little to do with how much I trust you. You are the person I trust most in this world. I'm sorry that my own insecurities are getting in the way."

"Pacey, if you seriously are concerned that I'm just going to walk away then it's got a hell of a lot to do with me," I stated without letting the impending tears crack my voice.

"Potter, my whole life I've never been good enough for anything. Of course I don't think I'm good enough for you, but that doesn't mean I'm not working on it. I try everyday to be good enough for you whether you notice or not."

"Pace, you seriously think I don't notice everything you do. Sometimes I question what you're doing with the likes of me. You could charm your way into anyone's heart, so why even bother with me?" I asked letting my own insecurities show.

"Oh so what your saying is that we really don't trust each other at all," Pacey questioned in a irritated tone.

I groaned, "That's not what I'm saying Pacey. I trust you with my life, but we really haven't been together that long. Sometimes I wonder how long before you get bored."

Pacey relaxed his tensed arms by his sides, "Do you actually think I could ever get bored with you? If earlier this evening didn't fully portray how much I care then I'm not sure what will."

I looked at the group tears prickling my eyes, "I know Pace, I'm sorry I'm so insecure. I've just never been so afraid of losing someone."

Pacey came close to me, holding my sides, "Josephine Potter, don't apologize for being who you are. If you need to hear me say how much I care, and how I'm not going anywhere then say the word. Anything you want Sweetheart."

I sucked back my tears, "God Pace, why do you have to be so nauseatingly sweet?"

He kissed my forehead, "I don't know Jo. All I know is that I'll do whatever you want to make you happy."

I grinned, "Are you going soft on me Witter? That's not much fun."

He laughed, and I realized what I had said, "Never Potter. Now you go on into bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

I shook my head, "I won't let you walk home like this tonight. Come stay with me, and I'll sneak you out in the morning."

He nodded with a smirk following me quietly inside. We snuck our way to my bedroom, and I locked the door behind me. I pulled my dress over my head, and slipped into my PJs. Pacey turned down the covers, and tucked us both in.

"Goodnight Pace, I'm sorry tonight was such a mess," I said in a quiet voice while laying my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Goodnight Jo, and don't worry about tonight. Everything is just fine."

**~ Pacey ~**

I woke up to Joey's lips on my neck. I glanced outside, and it was still dark. I sleepily nuzzled my head into her neck. She rolled on top of me, and kissed me sweetly, "You have to go soon before Bessie gets up."

I kissed her again running my fingers through her hair. She kissed my neck several times then began to kiss my bare chest. She continued moving down under the blankets while her hands pushed my boxers away. I threw my head back trying to find the words to protest, but I couldn't.

She quickly took me into her mouth without hesitation, and I fought back a loud groan. She continued to bob her head up and down under the blankets. I dug my palms into the mattress, and bit my tongue to fight back noises that would certainly wake Bessie.

I nearly screamed when I came into Joey's mouth and she willingly swallowed every bit before coming up from under the covers. I lay flat on my back trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Morning Pace," Joey whispered seductively in my ear.

I smiled, "It's a great morning now Jo, although it's a little early."

She laughed quietly, "Well now that you're awake it's time for you to go. We can't have Bessie find you in here."

I kissed her fully rolling onto her. She pushed me aside, "Get up Pace. Seriously before Bessie wakes up."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Joe, we're not finished here."

She laughed, "For right now we are. I'll see you later, and don't worry I'm sure we'll make up for it another time. Now go on, I'll see you at school.

I nodded slowly before kissing her softly one more time. I rolled out of bed quickly getting dressed. Before escaping Joey's home I planted one last kiss on her forehead, and tucked her back into bed for another hour or so.

"Bye Jo, I'll see you at school in a few hours," I whispered before leaving her to sleep.

**~ Joey ~**

I stomped in the B&B after school escaping the chill after walking here with Pacey. We both removed our outdoor clothing before moving into the heated home. "Bess, are you home?"

I walked into the kitchen to find her cleaning up, "Hey Bess, can I take the truck to go get Pacey's truck at the repair shop just outside of town?"

Bess looked up at the two of us from her chores, "Joey, you can't drive the truck. I've seen you try."

Pacey laughed, "Which is why sweet Bessie that I will be driving that nice blue beauty outside, and Josephine here will drive my nice automatic back into town."

Bessie laughed at Pacey's statement, "Alright Jo, be careful. The keys are hanging on the hook."

Pacey grabbed the keys after we both suited up for those winter temperatures outside. We drove to the place where Pacey had had his truck towed to early this morning. He held my hand as we drove, "Hey Jo, I'm still sorry about last night. I just wanted the opportunity to take you out with me."

I looked at him with sympathy, "Don't worry about it Pacey. The fact that you made dinner plans for us was not what I wanted out of the evening."

He shrugged, "Well I thought it would be nice. Besides you always look so pretty when you get all dressed up, and I figured why not relish the opportunity to show off my prettiest girlfriend."

I laughed, "Oh so there are multiple girlfriends then Witter? Maybe I won't go and you can take one of the other girls."

Pacey shook his head, "No Potter, you're my only girl. I promise. You're the prettiest, the smartest, the funniest, the sexiest, the most annoying girl I've got."

I kissed his cheek, "I'm glad I'm you're number one Pace."

He turned to kiss my lips at the red light, "Always have been, always will be Potter."

Not long after that we pulled into the repair shop. Pacey paid the man most of his saved money before handing me the keys to his car. I took them with a smile, "Will you follow me home so I know I can get there safe without this hunk of junk breaking down again."

"Of course Jo. You go ahead, I'll be right behind you the whole way home," He kissed me before we both retreated to our vehicles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Dawson's Creek.**

**AN: I really hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm kind of self absorbed so reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm going to keep it going until I feel like there's nothing left for me to say! I'm sorry this update is late! I had the first week of my final high school semester! Very hectic! Better late than never. Enjoy chapter 7.**

**~ Joey ~**

Bessie poked her head in my room where I lay on my bed talking to Pacey on the phone. I covered the phone gesturing for Bessie to speak, "Um Dawson's at the door, and wants to talk to you Jo. Do you want me to tell him you're doing homework?"

I shook my head, "I'll be out in a minute," I returned to my phone call.

"Jo did I just hear Bessie say that Dawson was over?" Pacey said in a tone that sounded somewhere between angry and nervous.

I sighed, "Yeah Pace. I'm just going to go see what he wants then I'll call you back."

He grumbled some harsh words, "Yeah alright Jo, call me after."

I wandered out to the living room where Dawson was seated in front of the fire, "Hi Dawson."

He looked at me with sad eyes, "Hey Jo."

I was across from him sitting with my legs tucked up into my chest. I set my chin down on my knees, "Why are you here Dawson? You're not my biggest fan right now."

He chuckled, "No that'd be Pacey."

I rolled my eyes in no joking manner, "Can we not poke fun at my relationship, please Dawson?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Jo, I just find it hard to believe that you're actually interested in Pacey Witter.

"Dawson I'm more than interested in him. I like him a lot, and I'm sorry that you didn't see this coming, but you did push him into my life," I said in an assertive voice, but still trying not to make him angry.

"Joey, I'm not the one who did this. This is all on Pacey, he's got you believing he's something he's not," Dawson stated firmly. I could tell his blood pressure was rising.

"Dawson, this not all Pacey's fault. I fell for Pacey a while ago, but I never thought he would ever return the feelings. When he did I was shocked. Can you please stop blaming Pacey for all of this?" I asked desperately.

Dawson moved forward in his seat, "So Joey tell me how this all happened then?"

"Pacey came over here the morning after his whole drunken fiasco to apologize. When we had reconciled he taught me how to drive. I thought maybe he had something else to say so later that day I tracked him down and forced it out of him. I only thought it was that he found out about my feelings, but-"

Dawson cut me off abruptly, "I get it now. Do you even feel guilty at all Joey? It wasn't that long ago you broke my heart? Now you run off with me best friend. Did you sleep with him yet? Because god only knows you wouldn't sleep with me."

I nearly burst into tears at that moment. Pacey and I had done more that Dawson and I ever had, but that was my own business. Before I could muster up the courage to speak again Dawson continued, "You did sleep with him didn't you? Well that's just great. Should we call Bessie in here to tell her that you're going to end up just like her?"

I nearly screamed, thank goodness there was no one staying at the B&B tonight, "Shut up Dawson! You know damn well that's none of your business. Why did you come over here tonight anyways? Did you come to pick a fight with me? Or did you come to piss Pacey off?"

"Is Pacey here Jo? He might as well come out and join us if he is," Dawson said throwing his arms up in anger.

"No Dawson, I was on the phone with him when you showed up. He asked if it was you that was here, and I couldn't lie to him," I said with a annoyed tone.

"Whatever Joey, I came over here to talk you out of this little thing you have going on with Pacey. I guess that's not happening. Honestly, I'm not sure why I even bothered," He said defeatedly. He stood leaving me alone in the the living room.

Bessie came in a few minutes later, and I wiped the tears from my face never looking away from the fire. "What did Dawson want Jo?"

I shrugged, "Just for me to break up with Pacey. He actually had the nerve to tell me that's why he came over here. I don't understand how he can hate us both so much. It's not our fault that we fell for each other. Besides it doesn't matter anyways, Dawson's only mad because I'm not with him. I wouldn't be with him even if it wasn't for Pacey."

Bessie nodded, "I understand what you're saying Joey, but you broke the poor boy's heart."

I looked at Bessie with narrowed eyes, "And he came over here to tell me to break both mine and Pacey's."

Bessie rolled her eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic. You two have been together a few weeks. It's not like either of you actually love each other."

I wiped a few more tears that had fallen, "How would you know Bess? Pacey and I have such good friends these past two years it wouldn't take much for me to love him."

Bessie widened her eyes at me, "Have either of you said it? Are you even sure that that's how you feel Joey?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Bess. I think I do, but I'm not sure. I guess it's just because I'm insecure. Besides I'm sure if I said it then I'd just scare him away."

Bessie laughed, "Oh Joey, that boy loves you more than anything you can see it in the way he is around you. I have no idea if this is some high school love or whether you two might actually love each other, but there's something there."

I looked at her with kind eyes, "You think so Bess?"

She nodded, "I may not love the idea of you being so serious with a boy so soon, but Pacey's a good kid. Are you two having sex?"

I shot my head up at her, "Bess! That's my own business." I could feel my cheeks blushing hard as she shook her head. I returned to looking at the fireplace when Bessie left the room.

She poked her head back in momentarily, "I'll be taking you to the clinic tomorrow morning."

**~ Pacey ~**

It was morning break, and I had yet to see Joey. We had second period together, but I usually had spotted her by now. The bell rang, and I wandered to class slowly. I made it to class on time, but there was no sight of Joey. She hadn't called me back last night, and she wasn't in class. Either Dawson had done something horrible or she was sick.

Finally Joey walked in late to class, and slid into the seat beside me. She sighed handing the teacher a note. I glanced in her direction, "Jo, what's going on? I was starting to get worried."

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry Pace."

She got out her books, and began catching up the notes she had missed. She barely looked up from her notebook the rest of the period. When the bell rang she put everything away, and walked out the door. I followed her to her locker, "Jo, what's going on you've barely said two words to me today. You also didn't call me back last night."

She shrugged, "Sorry Pace, I had things to do. Nothing to worry about."

I sighed, "Joey come on, talk to me. There's got to be something up with you. Did I do something? Is it something that Dawson said to you last night? What did he want anyways?"

"Pacey, calm down. There's nothing wrong, I'm just tired. I'm sorry I didn't call, and I'm sorry I was late for school. Bessie took me to the doctor."

My heart nearly bounded right out of my chest, "The doctors? What's going on you with you Joey? I need you to talk to me here. Joey come on, please don't shut me out for whatever reason. I'm only badgering because you're worrying me."

She looked at me with a smile, "I know Pace. It's no big deal really. Bessie just wanted me to get all prepared and stuff. It was the free clinic if you know what I mean."

Again my heart nearly came right out of my chest, "Joey, why are you being so weird? Just because you went doesn't mean anything. We agreed to wait."

She pecked me quickly while shutting her locker, "I know Pace. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go to class. I'll see you for lunch with Jen and Jack?"

I nodded watching her retreat down the hall as if nothing were wrong. It's not like the fact that Bessie took her to the clinic is wrong, it's just that Joey's playing it off as no big deal. There's definitely more to the story.

**~ Joey ~**

"Hey Jen," I said sitting down in class. My fake smile that was for Pacey had quickly faded. To be honest, I was scared shitless right now. Bessie had taken me to the clinic, and the doctor had given me birth control as well as an extensive check up down there. I wasn't sure I liked anyone other than Pacey down there.

Jen smiled at me, "Hey what's up with you? You look a little frazzled."

I shook my head, "Bessie took me to the free clinic. Experience from hell if you ask me. She basically gave me some pills, told me everything that could possibly ever go wrong, and then stuck some cold metal tools down there."

Jen laughed, "That's priceless. Did you tell Pacey?"

I nodded, "I put on this hug charade that everything was just peachy, and that the clinic was no big deal. He told me just because I went didn't mean that he was going to push me, and all that. I just totally played everything off."

Jen snickered, "I bet you $10 Pacey didn't buy any of it."

I shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I basically just ran off to class. We're still having lunch with you and Jack right?"

Jen cringed, "Sorry Joey, Jack told Andy we'd have lunch with her. I'm guessing that's probably not where you guys would prefer to be."

I sighed, "Whatever. You guys go have fun with Andy. I'll deal with Pacey's interrogation alone."

Jen snapped, "Aha! You know he didn't buy it either. You now owe me $10."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Lindley. I never agreed to that bet, mostly because I didn't want to lose."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters. Just my own story lines.**

**~ Joey ~**

"Hey Jo," Pacey said kissing my forehead and wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled timidly at him while I closed my locker.

He took my hand squeezing it as I knew he knew something was wrong. We walked towards the lunchroom, and sat down in a less crowded section. I looked down at the table in front of me silently.

Pacey came close wrapping his arm around me. He kissed my temple and whispered in my ear, "Jo do you want to go talk somewhere else?"

I nodded still not speaking to him. He never let his arm come away from my waist as we made our way to a quiet hallway. We sat down against the wall, and I cowered into him bringing my legs across his.

He held me tightly never asking me what happened. I needed to say something before I talked myself out of it, "I'm sorry I was so weird this morning."

He nodded, "It's okay Joey, just tell me what is going on."

I played with the strings on his hoodie while he rubbed my back. It relieved me slightly, but not much, "Bess took me to the clinic this morning. I totally played it off as nothing, but it's definitely something."

Pacey titled my chin and kissed me softly. He was being so understanding and gentle. It was exactly what I needed, and he knew it. I sighed, "The doctor warned me of everything that could ever happen to either of us if we have sex."

Pacey smirked a little, "If Jo? I thought it was more of a when." He was only trying to lighten the mood, and I appreciated it a lot. I kissed him sweetly, bringing my hands to his cheeks.

"It is Pace. She also gave me pelvic exam, which I was not interested in at all," I said lowering my head as I spoke.

I felt him squeeze my side, "Are you scared Jo?"

I shrugged, "I guess so. It's just a strange thing to be doing all of this is all. I just never pictured myself as the girl that got to go to the clinic, or even decided when she was ready to sleep with her boyfriend."

I laid my head against his chest with a sigh. He held me closely, never letting me go, "Joey I get it. This is all new to you. I understand why you're scared, but you don't have to hide it from me."

I nodded looking at him with soft eyes, "I know Pacey, and I didn't want to keep it all from you."

"It's okay Potter. I'm not going to push the subject, and I'm never going to push you. When we do sleep together it will be because we both want to. I don't care how long it's going to be before you want to. To be honest, I'm doing better than alright as it is," he paused to whisper in my ear, "because you give the best blow jobs of my life."

I laughed moving to kiss him harder this time. He slid his tongue into my mouth allowing for a rather embarrassing hallway make out session. We settled back against the wall, and ate our lunch with intertwined fingers, and smirks on our faces.

**~ Pacey ~**

I watched Joey's naked heaving chest fall back onto my bed. I laid beside her nuzzling my face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around me tiredly, "Pace, you're tiring me out."

I smirked, "That's nice to hear Potter."

She smiled, "Don't call me Potter in bed. It reminds me too much of our prepubescent days. Not something I need to be reminded of in bed."

I laughed, "What do you mean? All we did was argue due to sexual tension. It's kind of a turn on."

I kissed him sloppily, "No Pace, it's not. There are much better ways to get me into bed Pacey."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Care to share sweetheart?"

I shook my head, "No, I'd rather you just pull the covers up around us and spoon."

He kissed me sweetly before tucking our naked spooning bodies into his bed tightly. He draped his arm over me, and I intertwined our fingers with a smile. He kissed my shoulder before saying, "Jo? I think I love you."

I rolled over quickly looking at him with wide eyes, "You think?"

He looked caught off guard, "I know I do Jo. I really really love you." I kissed him hard on the mouth with an ear splitting grin on my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him harder than I ever thought I could. He hugged me back tightly.

I moved my forehead against his, looking him in the eyes, "I love you too Dumbass."

He smirked, "You're the sweetest girl I've ever met."

I kissed him, "It doesn't matter, because you love me." He chuckled, and kissed me hard on the mouth. We moved so he hovered above me. I gripped his short hair at the back on his neck kissing him harder.

He grinded his pelvis into mine, and I moaned into his mouth. I broke for air, "Pace, I want you so bad."

He stopped kissing my neck, "Joey, just wait, I didn't say that because I want to do that. I said it because I've been wanting to say it for a while, and I thought you should finally hear it."

I held his cheeks firmly, "I know Pacey, and it's one of the reasons I love you so much. I think I know now there's nothing to be afraid of because you do love me."

He kissed me softer this time, "Joey are you sure? I really want you to be sure about this."

I nodded kissing him, and rolled my pelvis towards him slowly. He groaned, "You are so lucky Dougie is on duty tonight."

"I'm just glad Dougie finally moved you two out of that house crowded, and into this new apartment so we can do this," I whispered breathlessly.

He kissed me softly positioning himself at my entrance, "Jo should I grab a condom?"

I shook my head, "I'm on birth control. Don't worry about it. Don't you dare move unless it's inside of me."

He groaned, "Josephine you slay me with your words." I kissed him with all the passion I could muster in my body.

I felt Pacey lowering himself, and I could feel him entering me slowly. He left his forehead against mine watching me intently. He breathed heavy, and I nodded for him to keep going.

He was nearly all the way in when I whimpered in pain. He stopped every movement he was making, "Joey, tell me to stop and we're done here. Don't make me hurt you."

I shook my head, "Don't stop Pace, I love you."

He moved out slowly coming back in with a little more speed than last time. A small moan of pleasure escaped my lips when he was fully in. I nodded before kissing him.

Pacey was more gentle than I could have ever imagined. Slowly he brought us both to a mutual climax before he rolled off of me with a pleasant sigh. I cuddled in beside him, "I love you."

"Not that I mind, but you keep saying that," Pacey said holding me tightly.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't want you to forget that important piece of information."

He kissed my head, "I could never, and I won't ever want to. I love you more Joey."

I shook my head kissing his chest, "Don't start this argument. It's one that will never end."

"Is everything okay Jo? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Pacey asked concerned for me.

I shook my head with a loving smile, "You couldn't have hurt me Babe."

"You're my only concern Love, and I just want to make sure you're perfect," Pacey said with a sweet tone.

I smiled, "You're more than I could have ever asked for Pacey. Don't forget that, or how much I love you. Okay?"

He nodded, "I promise Potter, you should call Bessie to tell her you're staying here tonight."

I rolled out of bed throwing on Pacey's large hoodie. He grinned at the sight of me in only his sweater. He jumped out of bed after me throwing on his sweatpants. We wandered out to the kitchen, and I dialled the number for the B&B. Pacey wrapped his arms around me from behind. I leaned into him while waiting for Bessie to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Bessie said with a yawn. I hadn't realized it was nearly midnight. I glanced at the clock, 11:55PM.

"Hey Bess, sorry for calling so late. Can I stay the night with Pace please?"

I waited patiently for an answer, "Jo, you know I don't think that's a good idea. You two are teenagers. You shouldn't be having sleepovers."

I laughed, "It's not like we're doing anything we shouldn't be. Doug is here anyways." I heard Pacey snicker behind me. I bit my lip hoping she'd let me stay.

"I guess if Doug is there than I can't say no. I'll see you tomorrow Joey. Goodnight." I hung up the phone with a grin turning to kiss Pacey. He kissed me scooping me up in his arms going towards the bedroom.

I stopped him, "Wait, I want some food." I jumped out of his arms running for the cupboards. Pacey waited patiently leaning against the wall while I picked out some grapes for us to eat.

I was washing the grapes when we heard the apartment door open. We didn't have time to race back to the bedroom without crossing Doug's path. Pacey ran up in front of me trying his best to cover me from his brother.

I hid behind Pacey trying my best to pull my sweater down as long as I could. Pacey reached his arm back protectively shielding me from Dougie, who Pacey always claimed as gay.

Doug was a little shocked when he walked into the kitchen. We stood slightly embarrassed, and barely dressed in Doug's kitchen.

"So kids did we have a nice evening?" Doug asked while crossing his arms in his uniform. It was rather intimidating if you ask me.

Pacey nodded, "Yep, tons of fun. Are you going to go change out of you're uniform now? It would give us a nice chance to disappear to my room for the rest of the night."

Doug shrugged, "Why would I do that when I can stand here with you two hooligans?"

Pacey never moved an inch when I cowered behind him, "Doug come on. Honestly, I'd rather you not stare poor Joey down in this state. Just let us go back to my room, and we'll be very quiet the rest of the night."

I rested my hands on Pacey's bare back thinking of how toned and beautiful it was. Doug laughed, "Oh Pacey, where's the fun in that?"

Pacey tensed slightly, I kissed his back to relieve it. It barely worked as he was still tense, "Doug seriously this isn't funny. I know I crack jokes about your sexuality, but come on. Joey's my girl, and I really don't want anyone to see her like this."

I spoke up poking my head around Pacey's shoulder, "I'd rather not be seen like this Doug, it's nothing personal. I just would rather have some actual clothing on."

Doug smiled, "Oh alright. I'm going to go off to bed. Goodnight kiddies." I sighed in relief when he disappeared into his own room. Pacey grabbed the food behind me with one hand, and scooped me up with the other. We disappeared into his bedroom for the rest of the night, with only a few moments where we broke the code of silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the beloved and amazing Dawson's Creek.

AN: I really need to apologize for how long this took. I'm in my final semester of high school which includes 2 APs & a bunch of other courses. Anyways with such a long wait I'll try to update more this week. I hope you're all enjoying this story. I like where it is going. It's tons of fun to write, and I hope tons of fun to read. Have a wonderful day and enjoy chapter 9.

~ Pacey ~

"Good morning Joey," I said kissing her shoulder softly. It was barely 9AM, and I probably should have left her to sleep.

She rolled over to face me with a scowl on her face, "Morning Witter."

"You're awful grumpy for someone who had their way with me so many times last night," I joked with a smirk on my face.

She rolled her eyes, "That's exactly why I'm grumpy. You barely let me sleep, and I'm so sore I'll never move again."

I laughed, "So I take it you had fun last night? I mean how many times does someone get to lose their virginity to Pacey Witter?"

She snuggled into my chest, "Well once Pacey, that's kind of the idea. You're really annoying, you know that?"

I kissed the top of her head with a smile, "Yeah I know, but you love me anyways." 

She cupped my cheeks kissing me softly, "I do love you very much, despite how you made it so I won't be walking today."

I laughed kissing her, "Alright then cranky, I'll let you sleep. I'll be in the living room when you're fully rested."

She smiled sleepily, and rolled over. I got up quietly tucking her in neatly. I whispered I loved her, and kissed her forehead before leaving her to sleep. I wandered out into the kitchen where I could smell the coffee.

I sat down with my cup at the kitchen table. Doug joined me soon after, "How was you're night there little brother?"

I smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know Dougie. Joey and I had a great night, despite you coming home early. If Bessie asks you were here the whole time."

Doug nodded sipping his coffee with a smirk, "Alright Pace, but you know it's obvious on both of your faces what happened."

I chuckled, "Yeah well we'll sort that out before Joey goes home later. I'm going to shower. If Joey comes out while I'm in there just give her some coffee and breakfast."

Doug nodded finishing his coffee with the morning newspaper. I went to shower closing the door behind me, but not locking the door. It wasn't long before I heard the door open.

It was either Joey or Doug, so I poked my head out the shower curtain to see Joey. She smiled, "Is it full in there, or is there room for one more?"

I opened the shower curtain enough for her to slip in. She slid under the shower head wetting her hair thoroughly. I watched with a grin as she did so. She look at me with a curious smile, "What are you looking at?"

I shrugged, "Oh nothing, just my beautiful girlfriend that I love so much."

She smiled wrapping her arms around my waist, "Come here you." She stood on her toes kissing me hard. I turned us so she was pressed against the shower wall. She squeezed my butt hard while pushing her hips towards mine.

I groaned into her mouth lifting her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around my waist sliding onto me so perfectly. I broke from the kiss moaning deeply into her neck. She moved slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace.

I thrust with her a for a minute before we both collapsed in pleasure. We sat in the shower with the water running over both of us as we caught our breath. She smirked at me kissing me hard, "So how long do you think before Doug realizes?"

I shrugged, "I really don't think he cares. Now let's finish up before the water gets cold." She nodded both of us climbing up off the shower floor. We washed and showered together with lots of tender touching before I wrapped her in a towel and she scurried back to my bedroom.

I followed her with a smirk, and watched her drop the towel before climbing back into my bed. She motioned for me to join her. I shook my head, "We have to get you home to Bessie before she comes over here to get you."

Joey pouted, "But Pace, I only want snuggles for a few minutes."

I shook my head throwing her clothes at her, "No Joey, let's go. Come on get dressed." She scowled at me slowly getting up and getting dressed. She dried her hair some with the towel, and ran her fingers through it quickly. I waited patiently leaning against the wall for her to make my bed, and tidy my room.

"Joey come on, it's always going to be a mess. Let's get you home," I said pulling her outside. We hopped in Pacey's truck, and drove to the B&B. We found Bessie packing up the truck, and Bodie helping her.

Joey looked a little confused, "Bessie what's going on?"

Bessie turned with a slightly panicked look, "Joey I'm so glad you're home, but Bodie & I need to go to Boston for a couple of days. We'll be back by friday, I promise. No one is booked at the B&B so you should do just fine on your own."

Joey's eyes widened, "Bessie, it's Sunday, that's five days you're gone. I don't want to stay alone for that long."

Bessie shrugged and looked at her sister with a sympathetic smile, "Well we have to go, so I'll see you on Friday. Bye Joey, bye Pacey."

I waved without saying a word, and Joey stood there with her arms crossed. We both watched in silence as Bodie drove away. Joey turned to me with an unpleasant look on her face, "I don't want to be alone all week."

I wrapped my arms around her waist with a small smile, "You're not alone Sweetheart. I will come stay with you, or we can both stay at Doug's."

She hugged me back now, "Will you please stay? I hate being alone for so long. Besides, this gives us a whole week with an empty house."

I grinned looking at her, "I love you, you know that?" She nodded with a grin mimicking mine before kissing me hard. She took my hand leading me into the house. I smirked, as long as I lived I would never love anyone as much as I loved Joey Potter.

~ Joey ~

"Pacey, go home. I don't want you here anymore. I'll see you later," I said pushing him out of my room. I closed the door forcefully once I had shoved him out. I heard him on the other side of the door not moving.

"Joey, I said I was sorry. She came out of nowhere, and I didn't even realize what was happening. It won't happen ever again Joey. I love you," Pacey pleaded through my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes, "You're damn right it won't Pacey. Go home." I heard him retreat slowly down the hallway and out the front door. I wait for a few minutes leaning against my own door before exiting into the hall.

I locked the front door to be safe, and then made myself a cup of tea. Bessie would be back tomorrow night, and I couldn't come soon enough. Pacey had stayed with me all week long, and for that I was grateful. What I couldn't believe was his stupid story, or how he actually walked into my house with lipstick on his face.

I tried to stay calm, but god only knows the way Pacey and I argue. It was loud for a while with foul language and bitter tones, but then it quieted down and I cried. Then Pacey cried, and never in my life had I seen that boy cry so much at one time. Yet somehow, I couldn't get past the extreme anger I felt towards him.

My anger towards Pacey was one thing, but how much I hated that bitch Tamara was another story. I could not believe that she thought she could waltz back into Pacey's life, and without any words kiss him. I get what Pacey was saying about it being her fault, and he didn't even realize. That's fine, but he lied about it.

He tried to cover up what happened, and that only makes me believe that he somehow was okay with it. I know he loves me, but to lie about Tamara walking back into his life is low. There is no feeling that could ever replace how happy Pace makes me, but not if he's going to lie about it.

I turned on the TV to get my mind off of Pacey, and his stupid excuses. I saw the mass weather warnings for the area. I guess my excessive arguing with Pacey distracted us from any other warnings. This was going to be a big one. I quickly moved to get everything inside before the storm hit. It would be difficult on my own, but I would have to.

I pulled, lifted, and pushed everything inside the shed and the B&B before it began raining heavily. Which only left me to board up the windows before the wind came. I could barely board windows with Dawson's help, and doing it alone was near impossible. I had two windows complete, and I was struggling with a third when I heard a car pull up. I put the things down hoping it was Bessie and Bodie coming home early.

It was Dawson who pulled into my driveway with a worried look on his face. He rushed over to help me with the window. I nailed quickly, but not without questions, "What are you doing here?"

Dawson looked at me with a shrug, "Bessie called saying you were all alone, and not answering the phone. I came as fast as I could, I was worried you were hurt."

I nodded finishing the final window just before the large gust would have carried off with the board. Dawson and I ran inside quickly locking the door behind us. I gave Dawson some towels to dry off, and some clothes he had left here a while back. After we were both dried, and warming by the fire I called Bessie.

It wasn't long before the power went out, and I looked at Dawson, "You can't go home now. It's not safe, and they've probably closed the roads. I'd call your parents on your cell before they start to worry."

Dawson nodded, "Yeah I will, I'm sorry you got stuck with me for this. I know I've kind of been a jerk lately."

I shrugged, "I understand, and it made me mad that you blamed Pacey for everything, but I see now what happened. I'm sorry that everything happened the way it did. It wasn't my intention."

Dawson smiled, "Well can we put this whole thing behind us now then?"

I shrugged and looked at him with concerned eyes, "What about Pacey? Are you going to put everything behind you with him as well?"

Dawson sighed, "Joey, I'm not sure I can. It's just what kind of a best friend steals their best friend's soul mate." 

I looked at the fireplace now, "Dawson, did you ever think that maybe we're not soul mates after all?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek in any way shape or form. Just my own ideas.

AN: This is the second part of my apology for taking a long time to update. I really hope you enjoy this. I think I was having a bit of writers block, but I think I'm better now. Have a wonderful day lovely people.

~ Joey ~

Dawson shot a disheartened look my way, "Joey don't say things like that to me. I know you're with Pacey now, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you."

I sighed knowing I should have never said anything to begin with, "Dawson, I love Pacey in a way that I never loved you. I'm sorry, because I know how much that hurts you. Dawson, I loved you like the way anyone loves their childhood. They look back on it fondly, but never want it back."

Dawson groaned, "But you really love Pacey I suppose. Joey did you ever stop to think that you've barely been with him for a month. Besides, where is he right now? He must know you've been alone all week. What kind of boyfriend leaves you alone in a massive storm."

I groaned aloud, "Pacey and I had an argument before the storm. A few hours ago actually, and I told him to go home. I didn't want to see him, and that's why he's not here right now. Otherwise, I know he would be." 

The boy I once loved so much rolled his eyes at my words, "Whatever Joey, it's not like anything I say will ever change your mind about me now that you're with him."

"Dawson, if you're just going to pick at me about Pacey then I suggest you shut up right now before I throw you out on your ass in the middle of the storm. Besides, even if I wasn't with Pacey at all, I wouldn't be with you. We don't work as a couple, and that's never going to change."

Dawson sighed getting up and heading for the kitchen. I stayed put by the fire, while he stayed in the kitchen for a long time. Neither of us said anything to one another, silently I was hoping the storm was coming to an end quickly so Dawson could go home. Shortly after Dawson and I split up there was a knock on the door. I had no choice but to answer it in this weather.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see a soaking wet Pacey standing on my porch nearly being blown away. I pulled him inside quickly closing the door behind me. Dawson poked his head in from the kitchen, "Oh great."

Pace rolled his eyes in Dawson's direction before he slipped back into the kitchen. Pacey then turned to look at me, "What is he doing here?"

I grabbed some towels I had out on the couch handing them to Pacey, "I was outside putting everything away when Bessie called. When I didn't answer she called Dawson to come check on me. We finished boarding the house then came inside to dry off."

Pacey shrugged out his soaked sweater, and now was left in his slightly soaked t-shirt. He shivered and I sighed, "Go down to my room. I'll get you some dry clothes, just let me deal with Dawson first."

Pacey nodded kissing my fore head on the way by. I slipped into the kitchen sitting down with Dawson, "I would tell you it's alright for you to leave, but it's a disaster out there so stay. You can stay in the kitchen or go by the fire. Pacey and I will stay out of your hair."

Dawson nodded looking more at the table then at me. I took the silence as a good answer, as it was not another argument. I slipped into my bedroom with some clothes that Pacey had left in the bathroom this morning. I tossed them at his shivering body, "Here Pace, you left those here this morning anyways. What are you doing here anyways? Did you walk all the way from Doug's?"

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Pacey changed. I was still angry with him for lying, but there was something so irresistible about him. I saw him smirk when he caught me. I sat on my bed looking at the blankets in front of me. Pacey sighed sitting beside me, "I was really worried about you. You never called once the storm hit or anything. I figured you would have at least called me."

I shrugged, "I didn't think you'd come if I asked anyways. I said some really nasty things to you earlier."

Pacey wrapped an arm around me pulling me into him. I snaked my arm across his waist feeling good that he wasn't mad. He sighed, "Joey, I was the one who fucked up earlier. I'm sorry I tried to avoid telling you Tamara showed up and tried to kiss me. Honestly, the second I realized what was happening my heart nearly broke for you because I didn't think you'd ever forgive me. That would be the worst part."

I pulled myself as close as I could get to him, "Pacey, I wasn't mad that it happened. I was mad you tried to hide it from me. I just want honesty from you Pace, that's all."

"I know Jo, I promise I'll never lie to you again," He said in a remorseful tone. He sighed kissing the top of my head, "I love you Joey."

I looked up at him connecting my lips with his, "I love you too Pace."

He hugged me tightly while never moving his lips away from mine. I pulled away after a few minutes, "Pacey, Dawson's in the kitchen. We cannot make-out in my bedroom right now."

Pacey smiled, "Dawson won't know, besides I heard you tell him we'll stay out of his way until he's able to leave. Did you two talk before I arrived or was he always sulking in the kitchen alone?"

I sighed resting my head on my his chest, "We started talking, and it was going relatively well until I asked if he was also ready to forgive you for whatever he thinks you did."

He sighed defeated, "I take it that was a big 'ole no."

I nodded, "I'm sorry Pacey, I tried really. I would love for us all to be civil again, but I doubt that's happening right now. He told me he still loves me."

Pacey looked down at me, his eyes filled with sadness and worry, "What do you have to say to that Jo?"

"I told Dawson that I didn't love him anymore, and that we never would have worked as a couple anyways. Then I told him that I love you in way that I could never love Dawson, or anyone else, he wasn't pleased with the thought. I ended with telling him that even if we weren't together I couldn't be with him anyways."

"Wow, that must have taken a lot of guts Jo, I'm proud of you," Pacey said with a thoughtful tone.

"What are you thinking about Pace?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged beneath me, "What do you mean when you say you love me like you could never love Dawson?"

I turned to look at Pacey completely, "I guess I meant a lot of things. I meant that I never wanted to be around Dawson constantly, like I want to be by your side everyday. I also never wanted to be with Dawson in that way, and with you I seem to crave it. I also never wanted to share my whole life with Dawson, but I guess for a long time he really was my life. I guess I just want all of you, and I want you to want all of me."

Pacey grinned from ear to ear, "Josephine Potter, I love you more than words could ever express. By the way, I do want all of you all the time my love."

I kissed him sweetly on the lips before dragging us both of out bed. We slipped into the living room with some crackers from the kitchen cupboard. Dawson sat exactly were I had left him when Pacey arrived. He barely looked up when we walked in.

With Pacey leaning against the couch near the fire I laid with my head on his lap beginning to feel exhausted from the day. Pacey played gently with my hair, and I could feel myself falling asleep. He never made me move, and when I woke up Dawson was suiting up to leave.

"Is it safe for you to go Dawson? There are enough rooms available," I said with sleepy eyes. Pacey sat back without a word.

Dawson nodded, "Yeah Joey, the worst is over. I promise to be safe all the way home. Thank you Joey." With that he left closing the door tightly behind him. It was late and I could tell.

Pacey stood helping me up as the fire was nearly out now. He locked the door tight leading us down to my room. We undressed to a certain extend before crawling into bed.

I yawned with my head resting comfortably on Pacey's chest, "I love you Pace. Thank you for coming to check on me in the middle of all of this."

Pacey sighed a content sigh, "I love you too Joey, and I would do anything for you Sweetheart."

I snuggled into his chest allowing myself to drift back to sleep. It came quickly, and despite the heavy rain and gusting winds I slept all night long. Something about being in Pacey's arms that never seized to put me to sleep happily.


End file.
